City of Ember: City of Ash
by TheDreamWitch
Summary: What happens when the ancient lights of Ember blink out...forever? Lina Mayfleet and Doon Harrow find themselves thrown into something bigger than themselves. But are they the only ones that can save Ember? In this epic fan fiction Lina and Doon head out on an exciting, and intoxicating adventure into the unknown, discovering more than they thought possible.
1. Prologue

__The City of Ember is a widely renowned book that I have come to know an love. There may or may not be some explicit parts of the story, but bear with me as I try this utterly new and foreign way of writing.

All rights and ownership belong to Jeanne DuPrau, yet some of the ideas are my own, and I shall not permit any copyrighting laws be broken and so forth...

But enjoy!

_Prologue_

"The lights can't go out forever, can they?" I asked Doon in a trembling voice.

He only shook his head and shrugged, then shook his head again.

"They can, and they will. The engineers cannot keep up with the Generator forever. Eventually we are going to run out of supplies and manpower. The only thing left is to leave."

His voice was laced with regret and anger, but underneath there was fear and worry. No matter how much Doon tried to be brave, I still knew he was scared. He had a right to be.

All of the sudden, the lights flickered, sparked, then shot out, sending the entire City of Ember into pitch black. Screams tore the fabric of dark, wails shouted out impending doom. The lights stayed dead.


	2. Shortages

I ran. My feet flying and slapping down hard again on the cobbled pavement, the soles of my worn shoes seemingly ready to fly off. The message I was carrying would lead me to the greenhouses, where I could question my friend on the disappearance of the food that we had been living off of for the past 200 or more years.

"Clary!" I gasped. "Clary! I have an important message for you."

A curly, mop topped head poked from the innards of one of the huge glass buildings dominating the space. Her coffee coloured skin reflected the harsh fluorescent lights of the greenhouse, a sheen of sweat glimmering on her forehead. Her teeth glowed in a smile, a sharp contrast to the dark hue of her skin.

"Lina Mayfleet, baby! How are you doing?" she beamed at me as I drew closer. I noticed her hands were surprisingly clean for working in soil and plants. Still, out of habit, she swiped her hands across the stained off-white apron strung around her midsection. Sadness was visible in her eyes, and I slumped, knowing that things were getting hard.

"From Hader Dole. 'My carrots are running low, where is my order?'" I recited diligently.

Clary's eyes sagged even further and she wrung her hands. Worry spread itself across her face in a mask of haggard lines.

' "Lina, come here." she ordered gently.

I followed her into the steamy glass palace of the greenhouse, many different scents bombarding my nose. The tang of the herbs, the green smell of the tomatoes and cucumbers. And the potatoes dominating the far wall gave off such an earthy, bland smell that I could not help but to turn my face toward them and bask in the wafting smells. One thing I did not notice, though, were the tufts of feathery olive green that usually was visible in one of the center rows.

"Where are the carrots?" I cautiously asked.

Clary's mouth pulled taut and her forehead had a new sheen of sweat on it.

"Well, they are gone. Dead, I mean. Forever. A disease got to them sometime earlier this month and it spread violently, until all but one had those black spots." she explained shakily, pointing a finger towards her office.

I rushed to it, careful not to knock over any vegetables. On Clary's desk was a single carrot, a pale orange and small. It looked so weak and weary, wilted from lack of water and soil. A singular black spot stared at me like an eyed, looking from the tip of the carrot. I gasped and covered my mouth with a soil blackened hand, feeling Clary put a hand on my shoulder.

"And then I checked on it this morning and there was a spot. It goes all the way through the carrot. Tell Hader that I cannot continue his order. And explain how sorry I am."

I nodded solemnly and ran off to deliver the message. After I relayed the message back, I sprinted home, longing for the comfort of my bed and sister and grandmother. Already, the news that carrots were gone was spreading as fast as the black disease they had acquired. Tears sprang from the corners of my eyes, unbidden and unwanted. When I finally got home I flung my red messenger cape onto the back of the couch and crawled into bed, my mind a whirlwind of deadly scenarios and fatal futures. I eventually fell asleep, and my dream overtook my frightened mind, and I accepted it willingly, succumbing to the wants of my conscious.


	3. Wanton Dreams

I felt rough hands, soft lips, smooth skin and hard movements. Instantly, the voice and feel of Doon Harrow become familiar. I was bare, naked from the neck to my waist. My torn jeans had yet to be whisked off and quite frankly, I felt as if that was my only care in the world. That, and to have Doon become a part of me, within me.

"Doon, what is this?" I breathed airily.

A groan and a smacking of lips followed by an inaudible answer caused me to look down and start at the sight of Doon kissing my stomach and the valley between my breasts. Being 17, I was finally beginning to take a form other than square. My hips were wide and hard, visible to the naked eyed, and my stomach had flattened out with time. My breasts also finally filled a large sized support cup.

"You are simply dreaming." he muttered almost incoherently, his mouth moving faintly against my sensitive skin.

I moaned, already my thoughts jumbling into messy tangles as his long fingers smoothed down the waistband of my panties. The fabric had been folded and he had dipped his fingers low enough and quick enough to arouse a flame in my core.

"Doon. Please, look at me." I begged with certain force.

He turned his face up to mine and his eyes were dark and shaded by lust and need. I almost gave in and let him take me right then and there, but I held my ground and took his slender face in my hands. Stubble, a faint five o'clock shadow coated his jawline, making me rub my fingers on it. His eyes closed for a moment before opening again and gazing steadily at me. I sighed and pushed aside whatever thought I was going to voice.

"Kiss me. Here." I told him, gesturing towards my face, and lips.

He grinned and sat up, pulling me into his lap so that I straddled his thighs and hips. His mouth came within mere centimeters from mine, soft breath teasing the nerves beneath my skin.

"Hey now. Don't tease." I whispered, my lips barely brushing his as I spoke.

His breath hitched the slightest bit, stopping then starting up again with renewed speed. Quick as lightning, his mouth crashing over mine, covering it in warmth and pleasant sensations. At first, things were hesitant, careful, but his lips pried mine open as they worked deeper, heavier. Now our tongues entwined and teased the other, hot and wet and smooth. We both wanted each other too badly to put into words.

So, with careful precision, he slid a hand down my bare breasts and stomach and stopped it right at the hem of my jeans. I slowly undid the buttons on his formal shirt, (leftover from a dinner we had fearfully gone to) and slid it down his arms. I could feel bare skin and toned muscle and tough sinewy arms. I could tell that years of working to unassemble and assemble heavy objects and such had toughened him up more than I had originally thought.

"Do it." I told him quietly, breaking away from his lips to whisper in his ear.

A shiver coursed through him, and he almost frantically undid my jeans and slowly slid them down my thighs. My panties were skimpy, nothing special, actually quite worn. But that did not stop Doon from hooking his fingers in the band and working them down my legs. I suddenly felt very open and self conscious, being all the way naked in front of my friend I had known for years. His sharp intake of breath made me flinch, afraid of his reason for the gasp.

"Beautiful, so beautiful." he marveled in a mumbled breath.

I could feel a blush making its way through my whole body. I sat up and reached for Doon, drawing him nearer to me by a belt loop. He had a considerable bulge in the front, the fabric straining to be set free. I unbuttoned and undid, tossing the dress pants aside onto the growing pile of clothing. His boxers went next, finally releasing the manhood that I had so been looking forward to.

"Lina, you are so beautiful." he gasped again, and once more attacked my jawline and mouth and nose and brow with peppered kisses.

Light, soft, heavy, forceful, all mine, all the time. His tongue trailed down the column of my smooth throat and over my collarbone into the dip of my breasts. His mouth worked still lower, drawing nearer and nearer to my breaking point. But he withdrew and flipped me onto my stomach, towering over my small self. His manhood was proud and I licked my lips to wet the dry skin, anticipation growing in the pit of my stomach. Seductively, he raised me up onto my hands and knees and grasped my hips, pulling me against him. I could feel a twinge of pain as he entered, but then nothing but pure pleasure.

"More." I sighed

Doon thrusted again, deeper and deeper, pain then pleasure, over and over again until it was solely seductive fire. Faster he went, and I met him blow for blow, matching his rhythm and speed. I climaxed then, moaning and then stifling a yell of his name. He came as well, and then fell against me in a heap of sexy sweat and spent.

"Thank you." I said to him as he was catching his breath.

He nodded and nuzzled into my neck.

"Again?" he questioned playfully after a short break.

"Again." I replied, grinning and slipping my hands down his smooth stomach.

His muscles rippled and he groaned in suspense before once again claiming me as his.

And so it went throughout the day, until the darkness of lights out swallowed us whole.

I woke up.


End file.
